


In which Merlin and Arthur journey to Lake Michigan

by TinyDragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photography, it's a noble art ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonlord/pseuds/TinyDragonlord





	In which Merlin and Arthur journey to Lake Michigan

Merlin and Arthur scale the epic sand dunes of Lake Michigan in search of glory and adventure!

 

 

 

Onwards our heroes climb, through the sand and sun and heat, ever onwards...

 

 

 

Arthur tracks the dangerous piper plover beasties across the sand! But do they have our heroes surrounded??

 

 

 

Merlin and Arthur cross the boulder shores to the edge of the great lake.

 

 

 

Finally our heroes are at their journey's end.


End file.
